Heat recovery systems are known, which employ a heat recovery exchanger, for example to heat water for various uses, including residential or commercial use. The refrigerant charge used in heat recovery systems can be relatively high. For example, depending on the amount of capacity used by the heat recovery exchanger, a high amount of liquid refrigerant can be exited from the heat recovery heat exchanger. The condenser may then fill up with the high amount of liquid, where a liquid receiver is in fluid communication with the liquid outlet of the condenser, for example where the liquid receiver is in fluid communication with the condenser intermediate of the condensing portion and the sub-cooler portion. A relatively large receiver is employed to handle the refrigerant charge.